Vocaloid ABC
by Shadowthorn2013
Summary: My version of the Vocaloid ABC; 26 letters all with a meaning behind them to do with Vocaloids. One-shot.


**A/N: Hi, hi! This is my first ABC-styled fic; yeah, I'm trying a lot of different things now :3 All reviews welcome (reviews, people, not flamers). My head canon for what goes on in the Vocaloid Household; may be doing a drama series about the Vocaloids just mucking around and generally having fun.**

* * *

**A is for: Anger-management-issues**

Rin and Meiko are known as the devil girls, with their road rollers and fists at the ready, you really don't want to anger them. When they do get mad, it often results in Len and Kaito hiding under a desk somewhere, shielding themselves with frying pans and pots.

* * *

**B is for: Banana**

One of the two main fruits stocked in the fruit bowl; Len is always seen eating one. That, or he's seen snuggling with his giant banana plushie.

* * *

**C is for: Chores**

Luka drew up the chores roster in hope everyone would end up helping out, but a complication occurred when they realised Mikuo is deadly in the kitchen, and has the ability to burn cornflakes.

* * *

**D is for: Dancing Samurai**

Undoubtedly the most played song in the entire house, as Gakupo doesn't realise his headphones are broken, and always has it up at full blast.

* * *

**E is for: Eggplant**

Gakupo's favourite

* * *

**F is for: Fan Fiction**

Most of the vocaloids can't get enough of reading fan fictions online; thought it can get awkward when one of them favourites a fan fiction in which they're portrayed with someone else's partner... It can get a bit ugly if they like to be portrayed with Len, as Rin doesn't approve.

* * *

**G is for: Google**

"Go google it," Was often heard in the household when Gakupo was trying to get Luka to go out with him; eventually, someone ended up putting a block for google on Gakupo's computer, so now Luka says "Go Yahoo! it".

* * *

**H is for: Hang-over**

The most torturous days are when both Haku and Meiko are suffering from hang-overs, as they both start barking orders at everyone else and yelling and grumbling.

* * *

**I is for: Ice-cream**

Due to Kaito's ice-cream obsession, there isn't room for anything else in the freezer and he refuses to share it with anyone else. How does he eat that much and still remain slim?

* * *

**J is for: Jokes**

Gakupo and Kaito are well known for telling pretty lame ones at meal times, often causing everyone to laugh at just how pathetically cute the attempts are.

* * *

**K is for: Kisses**

There's often many in the household, most of the public ones shared between Yuma and Miku, who just don't seem to know when to stop.

* * *

**L is for: Leeks**

Every vocaloid has a leek on them at all times since Miku started the leek war; in which they go around hitting each other over the head with their leeks.

* * *

**M is for: Mascots**

Even the mascots, Hachune Miku and Tako Luka live in the vocaloid household. Hachune is often seen staring slack-jawed at Gakupo or Kaito when they start dancing ridiculously, and Tako Luka is often seen jumping on everyone's heads.

* * *

**N is for: Nicknames**

Everyone has one; Bakaito, Len Bakagamine, Lu-chan, Mei-chan, Pi-kun, Rinny-kins- in fact, everyone seems to have more than one! It's very rare someone is actually called by their real name in the Vocaloid Household.

* * *

**O is for: Oranges**

Besides from bananas, oranges are the only thing in the fruit bowl, and Rin is always seen either eating one or throwing one at Len's head when he says something stupid.

* * *

**P is for: Pestering**

Kaito and Gakupo are often seen pestering Meiko and Luka for affection, only to be refused time after time again, not that they care. They don't have the dignity to stop.

* * *

**Q is for: Questions**

Ryuto seems to have a lot of them as he spends his days following Oliver and asking him things like "Why is the sky blue?" "Why do I keep hearing strange noises come from Kaito and Meiko's bedroom?" "What's a leek?" But Oliver just sticks his fingers in his ears and ignores him.

* * *

**R is for: Ridiculous**

The parties that the vocaloids throw on their birthdays or other special events get way out of control and quite ridiculous. With Meiko supplying the sake, Gakupo supplying the music and Kaito supplying the snacks (ice-cream) it gets quite hectic.

* * *

**S is for: Sake**

Meiko sure has a lot of it in the cellar (where she spends most of her time), and she's got high security on the thing, so only she and Haku can enter; everyone else gets their eyebrows burnt off by a laser.

* * *

**T is for: Talkative**

Rin is very much so; in fact, she never shuts up. Len usually just sits there, not paying much attention to what she's saying and staring off into space.

* * *

**U is for: Unrequited**

Both Gakupo and Kaito are unrequited towards their female companions, even though they gives them Valentine's cards everyday and never leave their sides; in fact, they may be rejected because they're too clingy.

* * *

**V is for: Voices**

All the vocaloids keep singing around the house, occasionally tuning in and singing duets together.

* * *

**W is for: World is Mine**

Miku's favourite song, and proof of her complete and utter diva-ness. Not that stops everyone else from having their own version. Is everyone really that self-obsessed?

* * *

**X is for: Xanthippe (A ill-tempered woman)**

Meiko certainly is, and she often scares the crap out of everyone with her temper and preferred punishments. Poor Kaito, who's constantly confused, as one moment Meiko's bent on beating him to death, the next, she's bent on kissing him to death.

* * *

**Y is for: Yandere**

Rin certainly is. How she can be so adorable and then so violent is beyond Len, he just goes with it... And hides.

* * *

**Z is for: Zealous**

All the vocaloids are very zealous about new songs, new masters and new fan fictions and always look forward to being your slave- trusted partner.

* * *

**That was my attempt at a Vocaloid ABC, did I do okay? **


End file.
